Lobo Mau
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: Todos escondem quem realmente são pelo menos uma parte do tempo".


**Nome do autor:** Kollynew  
**Título:** Lobo Mau  
**Ship:** Tom/Ginny  
**Spoiler: **HP2  
**Observação:**UA

* * *

**Lobo Mau**

_"Todos escondem quem realmente são pelo menos uma parte do tempo"._

_

* * *

  
_

Hoje é sexta-feira. Já passa das dez horas da noite e ela ainda está aqui. Falando e falando, como sempre. Mal ouço a minha voz. Ela é uma criatura sozinha e me trata como seu melhor amigo, me explica cada detalhe de sua vida monótona e sem graça e eu finjo que é importante para mim. Esta é uma das minhas melhores qualidades: sou um bom ouvinte sempre que é necessário. _Finjo_ ser.

Ela sempre me procura. Senta-se diante de mim e despeja a sua vida e suas histórias problemáticas, expõe-se acreditando que eu resolverei tudo. Eu vejo sua dor diariamente. De certa forma até posso _entender_ essa dor, mas não posso sentir. Eu sou vazio. Não seria capaz de sentir, mesmo que quisesse.

"Eu queria entender, Tom", ela falava entre lágrimas. "Às vezes penso que ele nem sabe que eu existo. Em certos momentos tenho vontade de jogá-lo contra a parede para que ele note que eu estou no mesmo corredor".

Enquanto falava, Ginny Weasley amassava um lenço de papel com força. Uma mulher forte e decidida, foi fácil perceber isso, mas ingênua e sentimental na mesma proporção. Extremamente fácil de manipular.

"Todos nós temos um lobo mau dentro de nós", falei com o mesmo tom de voz que ensinam nos livros e que aprendi a repetir durante toda a minha vida.

"Até você, Tom?", perguntou, incrédula.

"Com certeza", respondi, percebendo que ela ainda não acreditava em minhas palavras.

Ginny Weasley já tinha em sua mente uma imagem distorcida de mim. Eu não era apenas seu psiquiatra, eu era seu amigo. Acreditava que eu a ouvia com atenção e que lhe dava conselhos sinceros sobre seus relacionamentos infantis e sobre sua família. Uma verdadeira lástima, visto que se tivesse uma oportunidade acabaria com essa ladainha diária e a abandonaria com seus próprios fantasmas.

Falar sobre isso remete ao tempo em que a conheci. Ginny não passava de uma criança que se ocultava às sombras dos seus irmãos mais velhos e, por mais que sua aparência tenha mudado depois de tantos anos e se esforce para se mostrar decidida para os outros, para mim, e apenas para mim, ela se expõe como realmente é: uma garotinha que tem medo de ser esquecida.

"Mas, Tom... Como você faz para lidar com o seu lobo mau?"

"Eu admiti sua existência, de forma que hoje até temos projetos em comum", respondi. Acho que essa foi a minha única resposta sincera desde que começamos as consultas.

"Eu tenho medo", sussurrou.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente e eu estendi mais um lenço de papel, colocando uma expressão de pesar em meu rosto. O choro dela era comovente. Uma pobre garota que ainda não tinha uma identidade, oriunda de uma família grande e sem nenhum talento aparente.

Juro que se eu tivesse um coração, ele estaria partido nesse momento.

"Esse primeiro ano aqui está sendo muito difícil para mim. Todos os meus irmãos já passaram por isso e eu não estou fazendo nada de diferente deles, não sou especial, tenho medo de decepcionar meus pais e..."

De novo a mesma conversa. Ainda está presa em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ela é uma mulher bonita, mas com esses ataques de sentimentalismo até entendo porque o homem que ela ama a despreza. Eu a desprezaria também, mas por enquanto não posso fazer isso. Ginny me é útil. Ela alimenta o lobo dentro de mim. Parece que eu existo apenas por ela.

"Ginny?", ele bateu na porta.

"Tom, se esconda", ela pediu, baixinho e eu obedeci. "Pode entrar, Harry".

Era ele a criatura que a desprezava. Um ser estranho e que eu definitivamente não entendia como podia ser considerado tão especial. Eu sabia que ele era famoso, Ginny me contara tudo, mas não tinha como eu entender... Ele não podia ser melhor do que eu.

Ele nem sequer a encarou, dirigiu-se diretamente a mim. Uma coisa eu preciso admitir é que Harry sempre teve uma incrível aptidão para captar a minha presença.

"Como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, muito bem", respondi. Olhei por cima do ombro do homem e vi Ginny encolhendo-se no sofá e abraçando os joelhos. Harry olhou a sua volta, vasculhava o quarto, desconfiado.

"O Tom não apareceu hoje?", perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela, mas ignorando a sua presença. Era fácil perceber porque Ginny vivia chorando.

"Não, não. Nunca mais eu vi o Tom", eu falei, mas foi a voz de Ginny que eu ouvi.

Harry me encarou, mas tenho certeza de que não viu nada além. Ele se levantou e se aproximou novamente. Ginny acompanhou-lhe, como se estivesse revoltada com a atitude de Harry. Não queria ser ignorada. Talvez por isso, postou-se ao seu lado.

"Tomou os seus remédios?", ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

"Claro que sim, Harry. Eu sempre os tomo".

Mentira. Já nem lembrava mais a última vez que ela colocara um dos comprimidos na boca. Todos estavam escondidos debaixo da cama do seu quarto no hospital.

"Ginny, por que não me conta a verdade? Nós sabemos que você não está seguindo as recomendações. Eu ouvi você falando para o Tom se esconder antes que eu entrasse...", ele fez uma pausa. "O Tom está aqui?", perguntou me encarando, cansado. Era tão idiota que não conseguia me ver?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, afirmando. Ginny fez o mesmo.

"Onde?", eu apenas levei a mão ao peito, enquanto ela apontava para mim.

Harry estava exausto. Merecia o descanso eterno. Eu me atirei contra ele e o derrubei. Tentei alcançar a minha varinha, mas tinha esquecido que ela já não andava comigo desde que vim parar nesse lugar de paredes brancas junto com Ginny. Minhas mãos se fecharam no pescoço magro do homem que me encarava com seus olhos verdes. Sua cicatriz estava oculta por seus cabelos bagunçados, mas eu lembrava que ela estava ali e sabia o seu significado. Ele estava cansado do que viveu por causa dela... Cansado de mim.

Como isso me aconteceu ainda não sei, mas eu e Tom trocamos de lugar. Isso acontece às vezes e geralmente é quando ele está prestes a fazer algo que eu realmente não quero. Eu me afastei, soltando o pescoço de Harry, porque eu não o queria morto. Não queria matar o meu marido. Tom parecia bravo, porque não falou mais comigo, apenas ficou no canto da sala, ainda observando. Ele nunca me deixava, mas eu estava satisfeita com isso. Ele era meu segredo, aquilo que, às vezes, eu escondia até de mim mesma.

Harry me olhava com pesar. Não gostava de quando ele me olhava assim, mas não durou muito. Ele logo saiu, dizendo que buscaria meus remédios. Não gosto dos remédios. Tom nunca me deixa tomar, acho que é isso que o mantém vivo. Ele é o meu lobo mau e nós compartilhamos projetos juntos.

Acredito que todos escondem quem realmente são pelo menos uma parte do tempo, mas às vezes você enterra essa parte de si mesmo tão fundo que precisa ser lembrado de que ela está lá. Às vezes você só quer esquecer quem você é de vez.

Quem sou eu? Talvez eu não seja apenas a Ginny que o Harry desejasse que eu fosse, mas, se eu não pude matá-lo, eu também não sou Tom. Eu não sou o monstro que todos acreditam que eu sou. Eu não deveria estar trancada aqui porque eu não sou Ginny ou Tom... Sou algo interessantemente novo e com minhas próprias regras.

* * *

**N/A.:** Por mais estranho que possa parecer, a fic é TODA no ponto de vista da Ginny ;P

Fico muito feliz quando recebo comentários. Faz um beeeeeem ^^

**Agradecimentos:** Vick suprema que betou essa fic na velocidade da luz XD; Dark que fez capinha *.* e me atura sempre no _emessene_.

* * *


End file.
